Mikan's Insider Joke
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru are known as the "Evil Sisters". When the Alice Festival Dance is around the corner, and the number count of annoying fans gets too high, what kind of prank will these scientists pull in order to tell they are not interested in other guys? Implied pairings: MXR and HXN (Although the story revolves around Mikan and Hotaru).


The Alice Festival was coming to an end, and the Dance was coming up.

"Tch, Hotaru, the fans are getting annoying," Mikan grumbled (Ruka's Partner).

"What am I supposed to do?" Hotaru replied sarcastically (Natsume's Partner).

"Send them to the moon?" Mikan suggested.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at Mikan, "Really, Mikan? The Moon? Is that the best you can think of?"

"Hey, they won't be needing NASA's help!" Mikan defensively said.

Hotaru sighed, and went back into polishing her latest invention of the Baka Gun.

"I just wanna pull a huge prank that might reduce the number of fans pestering me," Mikan mumbled.

Just then, a sparkle, or rather should we say, an evil glint sparkled in the Ice Queen's eyes.

She stopped polishing, and stood statue still. This was her trademark pose of she is thinking of an evil plan.

"What? You finally thought of an idea? Took you long enough," Mikan mused to herself.

Hotaru glared, but then let out a sweet smile, "Hey, Mikan? You heard about that Last Dance and the rumor about it, right?"

"Yeah…?" Mikan trailed off. What kind of evil plan is she thinking of?

"Meet me at my lab at 9 p.m. tonight. I thought of the PERFECT plan. You'll love it," Hotaru smiled.

It was an evil smile, and Mikan returned it with a smile of her own, a smirk.

[BACK OF THE CLASSROOM, WHERE NATUSME AND RUKA ARE]

"Ne, ne, Natsume? If I ask Mikan to the Last Dance, will she accept?" Ruka asked. He was in love with Mikan the moment he laid eyes on that girl.

"She will, you don't worry," Natsume was more focused on Imai.

Wonder how the Ice Queen got along with Fire Boy, forgetting about them having FEELINGS for each other.

The only way that couple showed affection is glaring contest, verbal showdown, and Imai blackmailing Natsume, which she claimed her privilege.

"Natsume! Come on! We are in Middle School and I don't even have enough courage to ask her to dance with me. How did you muster enough nerve to ask Imai to dance the Last Dance with you?" Ruka groaned.

"Simple. I am not a wimp," Natsume monotonously told Ruka.

"So you are telling me that I am a wimp," Ruka simplified Natsume's indirect comeback.

"No, derr, I am calling you god," Natsume sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

Ruka glared at him, "That's not funny, Natsume."

"Hey, I didn't mean harm. Look, if it will help you, I will try talking Sakura into dancing the Last Dance with you. I think she might say yes," Natsume reasoned.

Ruka smiled, "Thanks!"

Natsume sighed and rolled his head on his crossed arms on the desk and decided to take a nap. Life was tiring.

[9 P.M. HOTARU'S LABRORATORY]

"Hota-chan, this plan better be good," Mikan slammed open the lab door, and closed it after her.

"If my lab door breaks, you owe me 1 million rabbits. That is the value of the sound-proof door," Hotaru flatly said, not lifting her eyes off her laptop.

"Well?" Mikan prodded.

"You know that EVERY plan that I come up is brilliant. Just admit it," Hotaru smirked, shutting off her laptop, and wheeling around so she can face Mikan, with the same evil glint in her eyes.

"Fans are really annoying at this time of the year," Hotaru sighed.

Mikan nodded.

"So we are gonna play a mind blowing joke that will make them speechless for years," Hotaru smirked.

She went to her closet, and took a Middle School Boy's Alice Festival Dance uniform out, complete with the shoes as well.

She handed that to Mikan. And an auburn wig that was identical to Hotaru's haircut.

"What are you thinking of?" Mikan asked. She does NOT like where this is going.

"Simple. You are gonna dress up as a boy, and wear this wig. And when the Last Dance rolls around, you are going to court me, in your disguise, and dance it with me. To shock everyone, I will say that you captured my heart in no time, me saying that how did you lure me in; I thought I would never fall in love," Hotaru started.

Mikan's frown turned into a devilish grin.

"And when everyone believes that I fell for you, you remove your wig and then tell our little insider joke," Hotaru finished.

Mikan loved this. So she took the suit and the wig. But Hotaru yanked it back, and put it in a box labeled, "MIKAN".

"Not yet. During the Alice Festival Dance you will change into this and then pop out of nowhere with me for the Last Dance, okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Okay. But don't you find it ironic, that we are doing this dance to be best friends forever?" Mikan asked.

"This is EXACTLY why I chose the Last Dance, and not any other dance," Hotaru smiled.

She got up and hugged Mikan.

"Oh, will this be the best prank yet~" Mikan squealed.

Hotaru smiled, happy that her best friend had the same taste in pranks and comebacks as she did.

[NEXT DAY, IN THE CLASSROOM]

The last normal class of the day, homeroom was over, and the students were about to be released for their Ability Type Class.

"Mikan-chan! How's my little special-star kouhai?" Tsubasa senpai scooped Mikan and twirled her around in the air.

"Do I know you?" Mikan muttered.

"Mikan, you meanie!" Tsubasa put Mikan down and wept in a corner.

"Not my fault," Mikan said indifferently.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Tsubasa wailed.

"Mikan, he's making a scene…" Misaki nudged Mikan.

"K. I was just joking. You can stop weeping now," Mikan rolled her eyes.

"YAY! So you don't have amnesia!" Tsubasa pranced.

"Please don't act like the gay teacher," Mikan groaned.

"I HEARD that," Narumi fumed.

"Too bad," Mikan said over her shoulder, and walked out with Tsubasa and Misaki for their Special Ability Class.

"Tch, he's loud," Mikan grumbled. She had to do an ear test just to make sure that she didn't go deaf.

"But he is much better than Jin-Jin," Misaki said.

"Yeah, that's true," Mikan shrugged.

"But Serina sensei is my favorite," Mikan concluded.

"True. She is between Jinno and Narumi in personality and attitude," Tsubasa shrugged.

"We better get to class or else Jin-Jin will have my head the next day," Mikan mumbled.

"SO true!" Misaki laughed.

Mikan chuckled.

[NEXT DAY]

The bell of the final day rang, and Mikan caught up with Hotaru at the lockers.

Mikan gave a cute smile of her own and whispered, "Six days left."

Hotaru gave one of her own and pulled Mikan to the Central Town.

"Since you agreed, I will make you a deal," Hotaru stated.

"And that is…?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

Hotaru pulled her into a jewelry shop and got a sterling silver, gold plated charm bracelet with several kinds of robot charms, all real sterling silver. She put the bracelet into a box and showed it to Mikan.

"Our plan is a success, it is yours. If not, then I am returning this," she said, slipping it into her bag.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, before following her, "K," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

She really wasn't interested in having a GENUINE bracelet, because it is impossible to bribe her. But she was slightly more interested, because Imai never really bribed anyone.

And this just made the game more interesting.

[NEXT DAY: FIVE DAYS LEFT]

During classes, Mikan and Hotaru passed notes on what they want to say, more specifically what at what times.

In between classes, they whispered to each other what facial expressions they wanted to have at what times. They discussed so much that Mikan invited Hotaru to sit with her at the Special Star table so that they could further more plan during lunch.

"This is getting on my nerves. Imai is spending less and less time with me," mumbled Natsume.

"They're best friends, Natsume. Cut them some slack," Ruka reasoned. But he wished that Mikan would at least notice him a bit more.

"I'm going to find out what the heck is wrong with their heads," fumed Natsume, storming over to where Mikan and Hotaru sat.

"Natsume, wait!" Ruka wailed and ran to catch up with him, hugging his pet bunny in an iron grip.

"Oops! Sorry, usagi!" Ruka said, letting his bunny breathe.

"Yo. You two. What's goin' on with you two?" Natsume blurted out.

"Not now Hyuuga. Mikan, hurry up!" Hotaru said.

"See ya later," Mikan called over her shoulder, the two raced out of the classroom.

Natsume and Ruka tried to chase those two girls, but alas, they were too fast to catch.

"Man – wheeze- they – wheeze – are- wheeze - fast – wheeze," Natsume said between rough breaths.

"I think those two are up to something," Ruka said suspiciously.

"NOW you found out. You truly are dense," Natsume slapped his forehead.

"Watch what you say. I am not that stupid," Ruka warned.

"Huh. I wonder if you really are," Natsume simpered.

"Hey!" Ruka turned beet red at the embarrassment.

[NEXT DAY: FOUR DAYS LEFT]

The two scientists were in Hotaru's lab, finalizing their scripts of what to say, in the morning. It took a long time, because, being the perfectionist Hotaru and Mikan were, they didn't stop until they reached an idea that satisfied both of them 100%.

During homeroom, the classmates were talking about who they wanted to take to the Last Dance.

The twins were wailing to Mikan because they got rejected again.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Mikan! Misaki-sensei rejected us again!" Nonoko wailed.

"He keeps doing this every year. Why? Why? WHY?" Anna wailed.

Mikan shrunk so much from almost going deaf, "Why me?" she said aloud.

"You guys, I'm sure you will find someone else other than him. And besides, you do know that a student-teacher relationship is prohibited in Alice Academy?" Mikan told the twins.

The twins froze like statues. "Oh yeah, I didn't know that," Nonoko whispered. Anna nodded.

"NOW OUR LIVES ARE RUINED! WE DON'T HAVE THE WILL TO LIVE ANYMORE!" they wailed at the same time.

"Urghh," Mikan slapped her forehead. She was going to go deaf anytime soon.

"Yo. Bakas. Get over it and get something called boyfriends. Sensei doesn't want to dance with you is his problem. Now I am going to borrow Mikan. Go to Hyuuga and Nogi if you want to vent your sadness. They make perfect psychiatrists," Hotaru told the two twins who were nearly drowning in their own puddle of tears.

They morosely nodded, and went over to the two boys and replayed their drama, making it a perfect way for the two girls to escape.

"Damn, we lost them again," Natsume told Nogi.

"I am starting to get worried at what they are plotting to do," Nogi wondered.

"So do I, so do I," Natsume agreed for real this time. What are they plotting now?

[NEXT DAY: 3 DAYS LEFT]

Afterschool:

"Whew!" Mikan stretched, after the Ice Queen said the rehearsal was over.

"This might actually work," Mikan smiled.

"It WILL," Hotaru emphasized, with a smile.

"I hope so, this plan better ward off some fans," Mikan stretched for her toes and back again.

"Yeah, it better. And if it works, you get that bracelet I bought…" Hotaru reminded.

"I know," Mikan said indifferently. What she really was in for was less annoying fans.

Then they heard knocks at the door. Without opening the door, Mikan knew it was those two.

"Hota-chan, quick, hide everything!" Mikan whispered.

The dress and suit were tucked away in a tall closet in the lab; the scripts were in Mikan and Hotaru's school bags. And the bracelet (in the small box) was in Mikan's box where the suit was.

Then, to make it like the two were doing something, Hotaru pulled out a half-finished robot, and Mikan pulled on a tool belt around her waist, put on a helmet, and goggles.

Mikan opened the door to see an impatient Natsume and a worried Ruka.

Natsume stormed into the room while Ruka tottered after Natsume.

"Why in the WORLD are you ignoring me?" Natsume yelled to Hotaru.

"What? I am finishing a robot. I needed Mikan's help because she has the Invention Alice through her SECI Alice, and her Unlimited Alice Shape," Hotaru shot back, looking Natsume square in the eyes.

"This true, Sakura?" Natusme asked.

Mikan got irritated whenever Natusme didn't call her by her proper last name, so she chose to promptly ignore me.

"Hey! Answer me!" Natsume was getting annoyed.

"It's Yukihira, you nitwit," Mikan snapped right back at him.

"FINE. Yukihira, is this true?" Natusme snapped, once more.

"Yeah it is true. I think it is quite shameful that you doubt Hotaru, your own girlfriend," Mikan sneered.

"Watch what you say," Hyuuga glared. Mikan shrugged and promptly turned her back onto him.

"Mikan, is this true? So all you were doing was helping Imai-san?" Ruka asked with concern.

Ruka and Hotaru were the only two people Mikan allowed to call her by her own first name.

"Yeah," Mikan smiled a sweet smile only reserved for Ruka. He blushed beet red when he saw the smile.

"But you see, Hota-chan is really serious about this robot, so I agreed to give her all my free time in helping her get the robot done," Mikan convincingly said.

"Oh," the two boys said at the same time.

Hotaru and Mikan smiled, knowing they got off the hook.

"Right. Now tools don't move on their own, so can you guys leave? We have a robot to finish," Hotaru concluded.

Reluctantly and AGAINST their will, the two lonely boys left. But the good news was they bought Mikan and Hotaru's excuse.

Once Mikan was sure that they left, she plopped down on a chair and whispered quietly, "Whew! That was close!"

"Tell me about it," Hotaru muttered.

[NEXT DAY: TWO DAYS LEFT]

The two mischievous sisters disappeared right after school after the last class of the day, Ability Type Class, to Hotaru's Lab.

There, they did the rehearsal for what lines to say without their scripts and made any corrections to their scripts that they might've wanted to.

Meanwhile, the two twins were walking with Natsume and Ruka because they wanted to see what Hotaru and Mikan were up to.

Mikan sensed them a good five minutes of walk distance away, and hurriedly told Hotaru, "They're coming."

So everything was flawlessly tucked away, and Mikan put on all the stuff of tool belt, helmet, goggles, and lab coat.

Hotaru merely wore everything except the tool belt.

Then they pulled out an almost-completed robot and started tweaking on that, using their Invention Alices. Then they heard a knock.

Mikan answered it, but smiled when she saw that the Twins came as well.

"Well, well, well! Nonoko and Anna decided to come as well! Come on in, guys!" Mikan gave a broad smile and stepped aside.

The four came in, and sat on the bean bags that Hotaru had in the guest room of her Laboratory.

"Wow, are you almost done with that robot?" gasped Nonoko.

"Close to," Mikan chuckled.

"What do you mean, 'close to'?" Anna asked, completely curious.

"Just need to fix a few wires, patch it up, and then tomorrow we will test the robot to check for any malfunctions. Isn't that right, Hota-chan?" Mikan said over her shoulder.

"Yuppers. Hand me the tweezers and put the screw drive in your belt. And have a look to see if I wired this part in the robot's right arm correctly," Hotaru said.

"Okay," Mikan said.

The sisters worked for a while until they patched up the robot and announced they were done.

"Now we will test it tomorrow," Mikan said, yawning, as she took off her gear.

"Didn't you do tonight's homework?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Long done with it. Finished it in homeroom class," Mikan yawned again.

"Oh, that's good," Ruka smiled with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks for being concerned," Mikan gave him a warm smile that almost melted Ruka.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. At least his (Natsume's) Ice Queen wasn't up to anything more than building a robot for just some random reason.

[NEXT DAY: ONE DAY LEFT]

Word got out that Mikan likes someone and has a certain person she wants to ask out.

Ruka prayed that he would be that lucky someone that Mikan chose.

Natsume noticed this, and chuckled when he saw Ruka's hands crossed together as if he was praying.

"WHAT?!" Ruka deliriously asked.

"You're desperate, man," Natsume chuckled more.

"Am not!" Ruka protested.

"Am too. If you are not desperate, then why are you having your hands like during a prayer session hoping that Yukihira would choose you?" Natsume countered Ruka.

"Wow, she has a nice last name…" Ruka muttered to himself.

"Who wouldn't like that last name? She is the high school principal's niece for god's sake," Natsume shrugged, before leaning back.

"You're hopeless. And you? Who are you taking to the last dance? Huh?" Ruka's chance to make Natusme a little bit embarrassed.

Natsume laughed really hard. Ruka blinked, "W-what's funny?"

"You're so dense! Hotaru, of course! Oh, god you never fail to make my day," Natsume wiped the tears from laughing too much.

"HEY!" Ruka flushed.

"Aww, looks like you fell for my girlfriend's friend, (he means Ruka fell for Mikan)," Natsume teased.

"That's not funny!" Ruka wailed.

"Don't you think so, Usagi?" Natsume asked Ruka's pet bunny.

Even the bunny was smart enough to bobble its head up and down.

Natsume smirked and Ruka scolded, "Stop bringing my bunny into the conversation!"

"Whatever. Even your bunny is smarter than you," Natsume shrugged.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

(Over to Mikan and Hotaru)

"Ruka's hilarious," Mikan laughed.

"My boyfriend knows how to make Ruka irritated," Hotaru smiled.

"Don't you think Natsume will try to strangle me if I try to dance with you?" Mikan asked.

"Use a barrier than. Not Nullification, because there is only ONE person in this whole Academy with that power, and it might give you away," Hotaru reasoned, "Plus, barrier can physically and in terms of Alice block out both Natsume and Nogi."

"True," Mikan shrugged, and then smiled, "Can't wait for tomorrow…"

"Neither can I, Mikan, neither can I…" Hotaru smirked herself.

This is gonna be fun.

[DAY OF THE ALICE FESTIVAL]

Right after classes, the two girls rushed to Hotaru's Laboratory and set a robot Mikan and robot Hotaru outside the doors of the Lab, to ward off anyone who tries to come in, or else they owe Mikan-sama and Hotaru-sama 50 rabbits EACH.

Hotaru took out her dress, which was a fairy costume, laced up slippers (like ballet type), and a wand, which she just ignored, when changing into.

Mikan, on the other hand was rather unfortunate. She had to wear the Boy's Costume for the Middle School Division for Alice Festival Dance. She had to slowly button on each layer of the shirts, and neatly put on her bow, not one inch imperfect, as Hotaru will never dance with someone who dresses one degree imperfectly.

She put on her pants, socks, and shoes. For her hair, Hotaru ushered her into a seat as she did the hair.

Hotaru gathered ALL of Mikan's hair and put that underneath a Bald Cap, and then tightly fitted the wig onto place, which, again, was the identical hairstyle to Hotaru's except it was Auburn in color, the same color as Mikan's long hair.

No matter how hard Mikan shakes her head, tugs it, or yanks it, the wig stays perfectly in place. The only thing that can allow the Wig and the Bald Cap to come off at the same time is a small remote with a red button, which Hotaru hid deep in her pocket of her costume. Just to make sure that the remote doesn't fly out, she clipped the remote to the inside of her pocket.

"Whew! My head doesn't look bigger!" Mikan sighed. With putting on another wig, she thought her head would slightly bulge, but it didn't, at all.

"Of course not or else Natsume and Nogi will think something is up," Hotaru said.

Hotaru looked at her watch, and said, "Crap, Mikan! It starts in 5 minutes!"

Mikan smirked, "Now I guess you might hug me to death because good thing I have Teleportation Alice."

"How-?" Hotaru started, but Mikan cut her off.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know why," Mikan said to Hotaru while teleporting them to the dance ground, where the bonfire was!

"GET READY FOR THE LAST DANCE! IT WILL START IN TEN MINUTES!" the announcer yelled.

"You owe me BIG. You killed my nerves for nothing," Mikan glared at Hotaru, who shrugged in response.

"Earlier the better," she said in a flat tone.

Several gasps were heard when the saw 'Mikan' escorting Hotaru.

Mikan remembered Hotaru's words and casted a barrier that will block out Hyuuga.

"Oh my god who is that good looking auburn haired guy?"

"I want him to court me!"

"If Hotaru-sama likes him, then anyone will!"

"What's your name?"

"What's your number?"

"Mou! Not fair! Hotaru-sama gets all the good looking guys!"

"Darn it, he looks so cute!"

And on and on the compliments went, and Mikan could swear the temperature went up because of a certain flame-caster, not the bonfire.

"Get your filthy paws off my girlfriend!" Natsume launched himself at Mikan, but hit the barrier, and was thrown back ten feet, and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Hyuuga!" Mikan sent him a charming smile that had boys AND girls melting for Mikan.

"Why you little-!" Natsume growled.

And he made at least ten attempts to strangle Mikan, but hit the barrier ten times.

"Poor guy," Mikan told Hotaru with real concern on her face.

"Hyuuga, I am dancing the Last Dance with him. Don't blame this guy," Hotaru glared.

Natsume's jaw dropped.

"Mikan, don't worry about my boyfriend. When he finds out you are a girl, he will just laugh it off," Hotaru whispered, "Plus the secondary meaning we are doing this dance and not just any other girl in this Academy I could dance with or you could dance with, is to make sure we are sisters forever."

"Yeah, I like that," Mikan smiled.

"GUYS, GET READY! THIS IS THE LAST DANCE!" the announcer yelled.

Mikan outstretched her hand, as she was told a gentleman would, by Hotaru, and asked Hotaru, "Miss. Imai, may I have the wonderful opportunity to dance the Last Dance with you?"

Hotaru smiled, and like a lady, gracefully put her hand in Mikan's tiny one, "Yes. Yes, you may."

The last dance started.

It was a 15-minute slow dance.

Thank god using alices was prohibited because Natsume couldn't use his Fire Alice to make 'Mikan' feel uncomfortable. Ruka was feeling depressed because he didn't see Mikan there.

At least she wasn't dancing with a guy, and wasn't on the dance floor…

Oh well, Ruka thought, I'll try next year. But she is definitely mine.

The dance finally ended, and the DJ pulled Hotaru and Mikan on the stage to rack their heads with questions.

"Wow, Imai-san! Can you explain to me how you got this handsome guy to dance with you?" the DJ asked. Mikan glared at him, and the DJ whimpered a little.

"Ahhhh, I fell hard for him the moment I laid my eyes on him…" Hotaru sighed dreamily.

"Yes, my heart almost stopped when I saw this lady," Mikan smiled like a prince, choosing her words carefully.

"Awwwwww, that is so sweet!" the DJ cooed.

Gasps were heard in the crowd. Imai sama was taken! And that was something to gasp about.

Poor Hyuuga san.

Mikan and Hotaru exchanged several lines of romantic verses, almost sounding like Romeo (Mikan) and Juliet (Hotaru).

"That's IT! GET THE HELL OFF THE STAGE AND COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP FOR POISONING MY GIRLFRIEND INTO DANCING THE LAST DANCE WITH YOU AND FOR MAKING HER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Natsume bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Mikan took the mike and said, "Chillax dude."

"WHADDYA MEAN CHILLAX?!" Natsume was now going in hysterical mode.

Hotaru smirked and took the tiny remote, and pressed the button, freeing the tiny little clasps.

Now Mikan could freely yank the wig and bald cap off at the same time, letting her waist-long hair fly madly in the breezy hot wind.

"So it was Yukihira?" Natsume was now losing his mind.

"The exact reason why I said to chill," Mikan said into the mike.

"Oh, Hotaru, what sad fates," Mikan took Hotaru's chin tenderly in her forefinger and thumb, "We HAVE to be the same gender."

"Yes, if only," Hotaru took Mikan's chin in her forefinger and thumb.

"If only WHAT?!" Natsume screamed.

Huge gasps were heard, and girls were completely embarrassed when the 'guy' they fell for was a GIRL.

It was Mikan's fault for looking good-looking for a guy, so CUTE and ADORABLE when that wig was on.

"You haven't heard our SECRET, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked.

"WHAT SECRET?" he repeated.

"If only Hotaru was a guy, then we would get married to each other. We love each other that much to lament like this. But, since we are girls, we love each other like best friends and sisters," Mikan smoothly said, with a sad look on her face.

And some spectators of that awkward moment said they could hear nothing but crickets to fill the air. It was dead silent.

[A WEEK LATER]

"Mikan, the number of annoying fans has gone down, so I am going to give you your reward," Hotaru said.

They were in Hotaru's lab, and Hotaru dug into the costume box and got the box out with the charm bracelet. (For image description, please refer to the text on when Hotaru first bought the charm bracelet).

Hotaru carefully took the bracelet out and opened the clasp, slid it around Mikan's right wrist, and snapped it closed.

"There. Perfect fit. Now we are friends forever, sisters forever," Hotaru hugged Mikan.

"Yeah," Mikan smiled.

"Well, you should go to your room, and sleep. It was tiring today," Hotaru yawned.

"K," Mikan smiled and took her schoolbag and went outside Hotaru's Laboratory.

When she shut the door behind her, she saw a blonde boy with a part in the bangs, with sapphire eyes, petting his pet Usagi.

"Uh, Mikan? That scene a week ago, why did you do it?" Ruka asked.

"Didn't Hyuuga tell you about it?" Mikan shrugged.

"He knows, but he wants me to ask you," Ruka asked.

"It was a prank, to keep the fans Hotaru and I have, at bay. We did it for secondary reasons, so that Hotaru and I could be best friends forever, and nothing can take the two of us apart," Mikan explained.

"Oh…" Ruka stammered.

"Don't worry, I don't like any other guy than you," Mikan smiled.

"So will you dance the Last Dance with me next year?" Ruka asked.

"Sure," Mikan smiled.

Ruka, so happy, grabbed Mikan into a hug, and spun her around, when she agreed to his request.

Unknown to them, a certain pair of raven haired lovers were overlooking this happy moment between the blonde and his auburn.

"Seriously, I will kill you if you dance the Last Dance with anybody but me or Yukihira," mumbled Natsume.

"Oh, so you allow Mikan to dance with me?" Hotaru mused.

"Yeah, because you regard her as a sister. But I will not let you dance with her with her in a disguise. You two want to dance the Last Dance, dress up for girls for god's sake! For one horrible moment, I thought you found someone better than me," Natsume growled, slapping his forehead.

"I danced the Last Dance with you, so of course I will not love another guy. I also wanted to dance with Mikan the last Dance because the two of us can be best friends, or sisters, forever," Hotaru explained.

Natsume smiled.

"But that secret wasn't fake," Hotaru flatly said.

Natsume's smile disappeared and he stiffened.

"But we hope that the next generation will have the same bond," Hotaru said.

Natsume relieved his stress, and smiled once more, "Yes, Hotaru, I hope so."

Hotaru smiled, and she could only hope the best of the best for her and Natsume, and for Mikan and Ruka.


End file.
